What you do to me
by Sysengrat
Summary: Nico almost had a heart attack when Percy Jackson, his long time crush, came barreling into his cabin. Frozen from head to toe.


This is my first Fanfiction for Percico! Hope you enjoy! Plus there needs to be more fanfics of these two.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters used in this story. They belong to uncle Rick.

**EDIT: **Just re-read my story and realized that the copy and paste actually missed some stuff, so if there is some off sentences I apologize.(Though I try to fixed the ones that I caught.)

* * *

Nico didn't know what to expect when his all time crush came barreling into his cabin, breathing hard and shaking vigorously, frozen from head to toe.

"Woah what happened to you?" Nico said skeptically, still not grasping what was happening.

"C-Cold" Percy stammered towards Nico and fell right in front of him, but Nico was there to capture him.

"My gods Percy, your freezing!" Nico gasped as he felt the skin of the other.

"S-Snow s-storm, locked outside cabin" Percy barley whispered as he was beginning to faint.

"How are you locked outside of your cabin!"

"D-Don't know"

Nico was about to ask him some more questions, but Percy fainted before he could. That was when he panicked.

"Oh my Hades! I think he's dead!" Nico thought to himself, his heart beating rapidly and he started sweating a bit. Even though he could tell the boy wasn't dead, he still could have had hypothermia or something.

Then he realized he was freezing, a normal person would want them to be warm as possible right? So Nico ran to his restroom filling his bathtub with steaming hot water. Then dragging Percy to the restroom he dumped the boy in there, with a big splash that was sure to make Nico wet.

Usually a normal person, with a normal mind, would normally not have done this since that would drown the person right? Well Percy was an acception being the son of Poseidon and all. So Nico just watched as Percy sinked to the bottom of the tub, his features relaxing a bit more. Little bubbles began to ascend from Percy's mouth, if Nico wasn't a demigod he would be horrified of the sight. But unfortunately he was a demigod and knew perfectly well that Percy is breathing, how? Well he didn't really know.

What seemed like hours but was only about 20 minutes, the son of Poseidon finally rose from the water taking a big gasp of air as if he was holding his breath.

"N-nico? Why am I in a tub?" Percy asked looking at himself with a dumbfounded expression.

"You were cold" Nico said plainly.

"Wow, you know that's what blankets are for?"

"Shut up kelp breath, I helped you!"

Percy looked at him with a raised brow and was about to say something back but hesitated. Nico nodded in triumph which soon faded as Percy splashed water at him with a witty grin. Before Nico could do anything, Percy abruptly stood up from the tub, water glided down his figure, his clothes perfectly dry as if it was water proof(which is somewhat true). Nico stood back giving the boy some space as he walked into the front of the cabin, making himself at home as he layed on his bed. Nico just glared at him.

"So why are you here, _Jackson_." Nico growled saying his last name with venom.

"Well, you see I think the Hermes cabin locked my cabin door as a joke.." Percy mumbled looking away from the child of Hades. Suddenly taking an interest at the wall next to him, playing with his necklace.

"OK, then why the Hades where you freezing earlier?" Nico countered, not believing a word Percy was saying.

"O-Oh well you know, trying to get inside the cabin, didn't realize how long I was outside." Percy said nervously, trying to laugh it off.

"Oh did you know your cabin looks fab-" Percy was about to say but Nico interfered.

"Stop trying to change the subject Percy! You were in a snow storm, how can you possibly forget that! Plus why my cabin? Why not Athena's cabin with your girlfriend Annabeth." Nico barked, his words laced with disdain. Percy flinched at his words, his face showed a pained expression.

"Me... me and Annabeth broke up" Percy mumbled, trying to ignore any eye contact from Nico.

"E-Excuse me?" Nico said incredulously , taken a back.

"Yeah well, guess things didn't work out between us, so it just happened to end this way" Percy said looking back at Nico now, smiling sheepishly as he fiddled with his necklace again.

"Besides, I wanted to see you anyway, Nico" Percy smirked, boring his eyes into Nico's now. Well that was something Nico didn't expect. The way Percy said his name made him shiver, the way his name rolled off his tongue like he was meant to always say his name. The thought made Nico blush a little his heart beating like never before.

"S-Stop joking around and tell me the truth Percy" Nico said trying to be serious but made a stutter.

Percy sighed, but smiled that charming smile of his as he pats the spot besides him. Which Nico reluctantly took, looking at Percy with curious eyes.

"Well I kinda lied about my cabin being locked, but its pretty cold in there, no way am I going in there! But I was honest about coming here to see you... the reason I was practically frozen out there was because I was having a war with my mind about if I wanted to see you, while I was in front of your door.." Pery said sincerely, looking at Nico for the longest time.

Nico merely smacked his forehead because of the boy in front of him. Really? Standing in front of his door because he didn't know if he wanted to come in while there's a snow storm? Barley making himself freeze to death!

"No wonder why you're called seaweed brain" Nico teased, a little smile plastered on his face.

Percy was awed even though he'd just been insulted, though has he rarely ever seen Nico smile nowadays, seeing him smile made his face flush.

"Heh, well you know... can I stay for the night? Doesn't seem like the snow is going to stop any time now and plus..." Percy said, sprawling all over Nico's bed and covering himself in a blanket.

"Its warm in here" Percy smiled and as if to make his point, wrapped himself with his blanket making himself look like a caterpillar.

"No" Nico said with the most stoic face he could pull off.

It wasn't that he despised the fact that he wanted to stay the night, it was more like Nico probably couldn't handle him staying in here. Knowing Percy, nothing good could come from this, if anything Nico might confess his love to him and Percy would never talk to him. No, he didn't want that, not at all. Surely it wasn't that bad outside was it? Well, boy was he wrong.

When Nico tried to open his door it would not budge, Percy had to come over, much to his disappointment, to help him. They manage to open his door barley halfway and the snow was almost above his waist. Demeter must be really missing her daughter right now, or she is probably trying to screw him over while the camps weather control is broken at the moment.

"I guess it can't be helped.." Nico said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

But Percy couldn't be any happier as he leaped at Nico giving him a big ol hug.

"Thanks man, I would probably freeze while I sleep in my cabin" Percy said smiling, his arms still around Nico's waist.

"Don't get too cocky Percy" Nico warned, batting Percy's arms off him.

Percy pouted, crossing his arms as he watched Nico retreat to his bed. He himself was about to follow when Nico pointed to the bed all across the other side of the room. Percy gave Nico another pout but Nico wasn't paying any attention as he turned his back at him and fell asleep.

"Well, goodnight" Percy said before he fell asleep as well. unbeknownst to Percy Nico also said goodnight but it was faint and soft for only himself could hear.

* * *

Nico woke up to the face of his crush, that soft handsome face of his right in front of him. His soft snores, his cute sleeping face, Nico couldn't help but blush. Even better Percy had his arms around him while their legs entangled each other. Nico only wanted to go back to sleep and cuddle into the warmth of the boy, but since Nico knew the other boy could never love him as much as he loved Annabeth, he started to gradually get away from his clutches. But Percy on the other hand denied that.

"Nnghhh want warmth.." Percy mumbled as he grabbed Nico back to his side.

"Tch, is your head full of freaking seaweed Jackson?" Nico snarled as he began to struggle. Percy began to stirr awake now, his eyes blurry and he loosened one of his arms to rub his eyes.

"Ah, Nico? What are you doing in my bed?" Percy began. "

You're bed! This is MY bed!" Nico yelled in his ear making Percy flinch. immediately Percy backed off and stood next to the bed, laughing nervously. Arms raised in surrender.

"Ahh, sorry about that Nico, its was just... too cold over there, and it was warmer in your bed soo..." Percy apologized, smiling like an idiot. Nico sighed and aggressively threw the pillow at Percy with dead accuracy.

"Never again Jackson, _never_ again"

* * *

After Nico was done drilling with Percy's head with all the threats he could possibly come up with, they decided to go out to see the others. Didn't take awhile to open the door, snow not as high since the sun was happily melting the white fluff away. They both immediately saw Leo using his fire to melt some of the snow. He looked over at both at them and smiled, coming over waving his hand lazily.

"Hey Percy! and uh... " Leo faltered.

"Nico, its Nico" Nico replied not surprised at all.

"Oh yeah Nico, haha sorry bro I just don't talk to you that often, ya know?" Leo said nervously, scratching the back of his head. Nico just grunted staring at the ground while Leo turned to Percy, his face serious at the same time nervous.

"Ah Percy, Annabeth told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you, I don't know what happened between you too, but she doesn't seem... well as her usual self" Leo explained. Percy's face darkened, his fist clenched tight.

"Tell her to meet me near the lake in 30 minutes" Percy spat.

With that Leo scrambled his way off towards the Athena's cabin. Nico was beyond surprised, he had never seen Percy that pissed to say at least. What exactly happened between the two? Before Nico was about to ask what exactly happened, Percy finally spoke with a sad smile.

"Sorry Nico, wished to have stayed longer but I have to take care of some.. problems."

And with that Percy left to the said destination while Nico was left there standing alone, confusion on his face. He decided to walk around to kill the time, looking at the campers doing their daily activities. Some were shooting arrows at a target, a couple whacking swords at the straw dummies. A certain Hermes child was holding some toilet paper and some paint, heading towards the Apollo cabin. Which made Nico turn on his heels and walk the other direction.

Nico was about to return to his own cabin when a certain blonde ran from her cabin, her hair messily tied, eyes red and puffy. She looked like an Aphrodite nightmare to say at least. Nico didn't know why, Annabeth, the usually clean and orderly child of Athena would look so.. messy? Which unmistakably caught Nico's attention and he couldn't help but follow behind the girl. She did in fact went to the lake Percy has ordered her to go. Percy was there on the shore of the lake, staring at the calm waves that crashed into the shore. Annabeth running towards him and he could see Percy turning his head slightly to see her. Nico decided to hide in the shadows of the tree right behind them.

"What do you want Annabeth? I thought I already told you, it's over" Percy said not in the least happy to see her.

"I just want to apologize Percy! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Annabeth begged, her eyes now glossy with tears. Nico just watched in awe as Annabeth was practically clinging to Percy's shirt while Percy was facing her but doesn't seem like he has any intentions to look at her.

"Yeah like practically eating Jason's face was an accident" Percy growled, his teeth clenched. Nico did a silent gasp. Annabeth made out with Jason? How dare she do that to Percy! Know he understands why Percy was so mad, he didn't blame him. Nico made himself a mental note to talk to his friend Jason later.

"I-I wasn't right in my mind you see, if you just give me one more chance.." Annabeth said a hint of hope in her voice.

"No, and that's my final answer Annabeth. I trusted you with my heart, and you broke that" Percy croaked.

"I thought you loved me Percy.." Annabeth looked up at Percy, her tears seem to be flowing freely now.

"Yeah I thought so too, till you stabbed me in the back.. and besides I like someone else" Percy looked at Annabeth straight in the eyes.

Nico's heart sanked, Percy already liked someone and that someone was probably not him. Heck it was probably anyone but him. He groaned, at least he couldn't be hurt seeing Percy and Annabeth now. Which might change as soon as Percy finds that someone else.

"Y-you like someone else?" Annabeth whispered, she let go of Percy's shirt and let her arms dangle next to her.

"Yes, now I think this conversation is over don't you think?" Percy said a frown plastered his face.

Annabeth only nodded and sniffled, she began to walk away from Percy muttering, "Stupid seaweed brain" to herself. Once she was gone Percy did a relieved sigh, like the sky was off his shoulders. Then he took a dive into the lake probably to blow off some steam. Nico reappeared and he let his back slump against the tree, slowly dragging it down untill he was in a sitting position. Nico didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do. Should he be happy or should he be worried? He sighed and let his mind wonder off, and he let that happen for hours. He finally realized what was happening when a squirrel was all up in his junk, nipping at his arm and all. He looked at his watch and 3 hours has passed. Wow he thought to himself, how he manage to waste three hours without realizing what he was doing. He got off and brush some dirt off his behind and looked back at the spot where they were just at. Their foot imprints still there, imprints that would soon fade away in a day or so.

Nico didn't hear anyone get out of the lake and didn't see any new footprints of anyone leaving as he walked around the lake. So Nico could only assume Percy was still there, and since it was getting late he should probably go check up on him. Which Nico was hesitant to do, wanting to avoid getting wet altogether. After awhile Nico just screwed it, taking off his aviator jacket and Stygian sword and hung it on a nearby tree branch. While slowly making his way to the lake, while his body made contact with the cold water and ultimately regretted his decision. But he began to swim to the middle of the lake shivering unconsciously, and swearing-in italian. His instinct helped him decide where he would be and took a long breath and dived in.

The cold water engulfed him completely now while he used his legs to kick himself down to the bottom. And just as he expected Percy was at the bottom of the lake, in which looks like he was sleeping in bundles of seaweed. Oh great Nico thought, he finally found his family.

Nico's oxygen was running low and he hoped he could make it to Percy before he ran out. In which where he almost drowned, he shook Percy furiously hoping that he wasn't a heavy sleeper. Percy woke with a start staring at Nico while he rapidly made an air bubble between them.

"N-Nico what in Poseidon's name are you here?" Percy said startled obviously.

Nico took a big gasp till he finally said, " I came to say it's getting late."

"Thats all? You swam all the way just to say that?" Percy said, and couldn't help but smile.

"well.. yeah I guess" Nico said weakly, looking at the fish that swam by.

Percy laughed, while pulling Nico a bit closer to him and instantly shot Nico a look once he felt the boy shivering.

"Isn't the water freezing for you!?" Percy said worried, and began to get up from his comfortable spot.

"Of course it is Jackson, now hurry up and leave this place" Nico said grumpily like all this was his fault. Percy just laughed some more as he swam up with no problem with Nico in his arms and they both were on the shore now. Percy completely dry whilst Nico was wet and shivering.

"Oh sorry about that" Percy said as he commanded the water on him to dissipate. Nico went to the tree in front of them while he put on his aviator jacket hoping it would give him some warmth, which didn't do much and attached his sword on his belt. Percy came to Nico knowing the boy was cold and put his arm around him, making the boy lean into him hoping it would warm the boy a bit. Nico just shot him a death glare.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Nico growled.

"What are you doing Di Angelo?" Percy said smiling.

"You little shit" Nico merely said but said nothing more as he walked to the dinning pavilion with Percy's arm around him.

* * *

No worries, there will be more chapters to come, along with some more fluff and some suspense! Hope there wasn't too much errors.


End file.
